crepusculumregnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Trucido
Archangel Trucido, also known as the Blood Red Archangel, Ender of Hope, Cleric of Chaos, or Lord Trucido Damnedblood. He was the leader of the Sumatas, and the primary antagoist of the Sumatas arc. Appearance Trucido has long pure black hair that reachs down to his mid-back. His eyes are a solid black color, but when he is angry, his eyes turn to a red color, showing off a cat slit irises. Trucido in his human clothes, he wears a red 3 part suit, with a leather vest. He also wears a cape, black steel shoes, and red metal shoulder gaurds. He also has a pointed hat that he wears seldomly. When he was an archangel, He has 6 massive blood red wings, and the tips of the wings had 3 foot blade, his eyes turn to a red color with cat slit irises. He wears a suit top with his left arm covered in armor, and he wears robe bottoms. Personality Trucido has a friendly personality to people, always is calm in any situation. He can easily get under people skin, making them mad, or confused. When in battle, Trucido is calculating, and can figure out a person's weakness. History In the first universe, The gods seperated into two group, the Gods and the Titans. The Titans wanted to confront the All-God, and asked him what the meaning of everything was, while the Gods believe that the knowlegde that the All-God should be perserve by the All-God. So a massive war broke out among the two sides, and the Gods were losing. In time of desperated need, the Gods prayed to the All-God to send a way to help combat the titans that wanted to harm him. They prayed for 6 straight days and nights, and then a being was formed, and the All-God created Trucido. He appeared as an angel, but he had six wings, so the gods dubbed him as the Archangel. He also had something else odd about him. When he was created, he held Dues Iuguolo in his hand. When one of the gods tried to remove it from his hand, Trucido killed the god that tried to take the weapon from him. The others gods became afraid, and wondered. The Gods then used Trucido, to help combat the Titans until they were sealed away in Gran Chaos. After the war Trucido became isolated, as none of the other gods wanted him under his control, so Trucido stayed as a godless angel, somethign that was basically unheard of. Trucido spent his days watching humans and became cold toward everyones. He watched them and studied them, until the humans had killed all of themselves and left their world bare so nothing mortal could live. The gods then destroyed the universe, and created a new one. As the Second Universe came around, Trucido was still alone, never talking to any of the gods nor angels, but he still watched humans. As he watched the humans, he watched the bon they had, especially siblings. Trucido wished he could have someone to have that bond, and not spend his days in heavens alone. He prayed to the All-God, asking for a being that he may spend his time with. He asked for a sister, not for a wife since sibling bond seem to be stronger than one of marriage. He prayed that he will slay one of the rouge titans in order to appease him. Trucido fought Sheld, the titan of misery. The fight ended quickly, however Trucido was injured and flew to his home, for him to rest and heal. The next morning, Trucido woke up, and he turned to see a bowl of odd substance in it. He sat up, grabbed the spoon and ate it. He loved it, but wondered who placed it there, so he walked down the stairs and found a woman sewing his coat with her back toward him. Before he even asked who she was, she said that the substance was called Ice cream, and she knew she would love it. She turned around, and said that she was Profeta, the holy seer and that she was Trucido's sister. Trucido smiled and he hugged her, ignoring his pain. Profeta was admired by the other gods, and even some gods ask Profeta to serve under them. She however denied, saying that she works for the All-God, and Trucido. Trucido and Profeta lived in harmony as brother and sister, but however this peace wouldn't last forever. More coming soon! Weapon & Abilities Trucido is extremely skilled in any form of fighting. When he is in human form, Trucido is considner pretty strong and smart. Human Weapon In human form, Trucido normally has a single edge sword with a white handle, though he perfers a whip. He wields a long bladed whip, that he has the ability to summon out of thin air. The whip's length when he first appeared was 579 segments long. The segments of the whip are made up of chains with wide blades on them, and later reveal that his whip isn't made out of metal, but of 'bliss', an energy that only gods and angels could manipulate and use, and he requires it for his angelic ressurection. When he fights, he can swing it around cutting down anyone near him. He can bring it some of it back, and use it to block. If the enemy would some how get close to him, he would use his sword to either block or kill. Trucido also has six skeletal wings that come out of his backs. They have no feathers or skin, just bones, however the tip of each wings have an extremely sharp 3 foot blade. He can swing them as swords, or he can open portals up, and stab them through the portals striking hundreds of enemies at once. Archangel Mode When Trucido goes into archangel form, he gains colossus amount of strength, being able to swing one punch, to make Andy lose 1/4 of his mask, while in human he couldn't damage right as Andy put it on. His magic becomes greatly improved, as he can fire attacks that could strike everywhere on Allorum. Trucido's wing recover all of their feathers, giving Trucido the ability to fly. Though he can tuck the wings away if he needs to, he normally fights with them, letting him use them as a shield. He can flap his wings and shoot his feathers out as bullets as he needs. The most unusually ability is that the feathers can transform into weapons, ranging from a dagger to a cannon, but for weapon that requires ammo, he has to use more feathers, and the weapon will dissolve over time. Trucido's has different weapons on him, as he as 2 swords, a whip and Dues Iuguolo. Dues Iuguolo Probably the most scariest weapon in his arsonal is Dues Iuguolo', '''''a legendary weapon that can kill gods. Trucido states that the weapon is apart of him, and he is apart of Dues Iuguolo, that no one else can wield the weapon. The weapon has 6 different forms, which can provide him more strength and have a unique move: #Monk's spade: This is it's default mode, as it is eaiser to carry it around. It's designated move is called Apocalypse. THe move encases Trucido in a pillar of energy, and it shoots blades in all directions and at multipe enemies. #Bow. The tip of the Monk's spade turns into a bow, and the staff transform into a massive arrow. The bow can make bliss arrows that can fire 1000s of arrows at the same time, and that can do different attacks ranging from fire to exploding. It's designated move is called Armageddon. Trucido flies high up and pulls the staff off of his back, and fire the arrow, making a massive explosion. The arrow is reusable after the attack. #Sword: Dues Iuguolo is in the shape of a 6 foot sword with a jaggered back, making it dangerous swung in either direction. It's designated move is called Ragnarok, and when he stab the mark, there is a flash and when it dies millions of blades appear and shoot towards the center, slicing and crushing anything it their path. #Staff: Dues Iuguolo turns into a large staff that he can perform spells without calling out the spell names. He can also attack like a staff, making it a deadly combo. It's designated move is called Last Judgement, but it was never preform in his final fight. #Gauntlet and Greaves: Dues Iuguolo turns a pair of bladed gauntlet and spiked greaves, so he can perform close combat. It's designated move is called Doomsday, but it was never perform in his final fight #Whip: It's ulimate form, Trucido uses it a lot like how he used his whip while in Human form, however the whip is much longer and sharper. It's desgnated move is called The End, however it was never perform in the final fight. Abilities In magic skills, Trucido can cast any form of attacking magic, and barrier-like spells, with little or no problem at all. His magic choice is summoning spikes from the realm of his void, and fire them. He also has great teleporting skills, making hundreds of portals at the same time. Trucido has a hard time casting healing spells or 'hindering' spells such as blinding spell. His greatest ability, in his opinion, is his ability of planning. Trucido can make battle plans and they go, for the most part, exactly as plan. If they do go off plan, Trucido normally will be able to find a new way to fix his plan. Trucido is also very patience with his plans, as he can waits centuries to carry them out completely. Synopsis Coming Soon! Trivia *Trucido's favorite food is ice cream, and is famous for his love of ice cream. Category:Characters